


(never) too old for

by adamantine



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimilix NSFW Bingo (Fire Emblem), M/M, Old Married Couple, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamantine/pseuds/adamantine
Summary: No matter how many decades pass, Dimitri remains enamored as ever by Felix’s sword skills.Written for Dimilix NSFW Bingo :')Prompts: Training Grounds, Old Men Yaoi, Heat
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52
Collections: Dimilix NSFW Bingo





	(never) too old for

Decades of peace have not dulled Felix’s skill with a blade. Dimitri watches him battle a group of royal knights and marvels at the grace of his figure as he overwhelms them in speed and strength. They’re young, born years after the war that ravaged the continent, but they’re talented and studious in their training, like all knights in service to the Crown. They fight with all their power, forgetting that Felix is the King’s consort they’re sworn to protect, but it still isn’t enough.

The cleverest knight circles Felix like a predator, searching for an opening as the others attempt to beat him with the superiority of their numbers. There are six of them in total, more than enough to gain an advantage over a normal opponent.

Felix steps out of reach from a vicious sword strike and knocks the cleverest knight’s lance aside. Undeterred, the knight collects himself and tries once more to strike but it’s too soon, Felix has purposefully baited him and the man is flat on his back a moment later. Another knight attempts to strike Felix from behind—a desperate, underhanded trick that pleases Felix; he happily maneuvers his would-be backstabber on top of the cleverest knight in a move that makes both knights groan on impact.

Dimitri leans on the stone fencing around the castle training grounds, captivated by the way Felix toys with his opponents. His dark hair is streaked with grey and tied up in a way reminiscent of their academy days. Dimitri longs to untie it, to see it whip out behind him as he spins and avoids attack after attack in a flurry of motion. It’s a rare treat to watch Felix spar other people; usually, when Dimitri enters the training grounds Felix’s attention turns to him. Not that Dimitri is complaining—he has many good memories related to Felix and the castle training grounds, most related to training, but others not.

Felix kicks a knight, sending him flying until he hits the other side of the fence Dimitri is leaning on and crumples, dazed from the impact. Dimitri catches Felix’s eyes as he looks up from the knight, and abruptly remembers a time Felix was on his knees in front of this very fence. His eyes flicker to the spot where part of the stone is crushed—a victim of Dimitri’s clumsiness when he foolishly thought it could handle his strength as he gripped it for purchase. Felix must see where his eye lands and realize what he’s remembering for his smug expression sours and he dispatches the next knight with an increased ferocity.

Dimitri winces, sending a silent apology to the knight as he bears the brunt of Felix’s embarrassed fury. They’ve been married for over three decades yet Felix still becomes flustered by the most unexpected of things. He was hardly flustered that day he sucked Dimitri’s cock against the fence. He was quite pleased with himself actually when he made Dimitri crush the stone as he came down his throat. He teased Dimitri for it, moving out of reach when Dimitri tried to touch him claiming he could hardly trust Dimitri with something as delicate as his cock. He brought himself to his own fruition in front of Dimitri, giving him permission to look but not touch. The boldness of it stands in stark contrast to the way he bristles at being reminded of it.

Two knights are left. They have learned from the mistakes of their comrades. They do not attack Felix alone, but together. Young as they may be, they have the experience of training day after day with each other, breeding a familiarity that makes them a formidable duo. Dimitri watches with bated breath as Felix is forced to the defensive, unable to strike back without leaving himself vulnerable to attack.

The training grounds are silent; every eye in the room is on Felix and the knights. Courtiers and soldiers, servants and dignitaries, have wandered to the training grounds at the news of six ambitious knights challenging Felix to a sparring match. They meant to challenge him one by one but he laughed in their faces and told them to take him on all at once or don’t bother. Dimitri hid his smile behind a black glove when it happened. They believe the rumors of Felix’s skill are unwarranted, or perhaps that he has grown weak from age, but neither can be further from the truth. The years have given Felix patience.

He draws his opponents in. To an undiscerning eye, it must look as if he’s being cornered. The knights have learned enough to be cautious, untrusting of Felix’s actions and sensing the trap he’s setting. Dimitri is impressed by their astuteness; they are fine knights worthy of the royal guard and deserve a round of applause for lasting thus far.

There’s a flash of sudden movement as Felix uses the fence to springboard off and disarm the knight on his right. The other knight jumps away, surprised by Felix’s actions but smart enough to put distance between himself and Felix rather than attack his perceived opening.

_Ah_ , Dimitri thinks. The knight understands: Felix has no openings. Not for him, at least. Dimitri chuckles at his own crude joke.

The hopelessness of the situation may have made itself known to the knight but he does not cower as Felix hunts him down. He puts up a fight, unwilling to make things easy for Felix, and Dimitri knows Felix appreciates it. He strikes the knight down without making a show of it, respectful of the man’s pride.

The training grounds explodes in congratulations. Rather than being angry in their defeat, the six knights gaze at Felix in adoration. They look as if they’ll follow him anywhere, listen to his every command. It is, of course, everything Felix hates about knighthood and he looks as if wants to fight them again.

“Felix.” Dimitri strides past gawking onlookers to reach his husband’s side.

“Your Majesty,” the young knights greet him in a chorus.

“That was quite the match. I’m impressed.” He stands partly behind Felix, resting his hand at the small of Felix’s back.

“Oh no, we were all utterly unmatched by His Grace.”

Felix leans into Dimitri’s touch. He’s terribly sweaty and it makes Dimitri’s imagination wander to the night before when Felix was covered in sweat for an entirely different reason. Felix is even more marvelous than the knights realize. Tired and sore from riding Dimitri’s cock for the better part of the night, he still defeated them.

“Marcellus almost had him in the end,” the knight that hit the fence declares.

“No he didn’t, you fool. His Grace was toying with us the entire time,” says the cleverest knight.

Dimitri’s hand is hidden by his cloak and the angle in which he stands. No one sees when he lightly slaps Felix on the ass.

Unfortunately, it means he can’t see Felix’s expression either so he has to make do with the way Felix tenses instead. Dimitri kneads the supple skin of Felix’s ass, playing with it as if they’re alone. He spanks Felix several more times as the knights continue to talk.

He would think Felix doesn’t notice his groping if not for the way he held himself perfectly, unnaturally still, the tips of his ears turning a pretty pink color. Dimitri wants to bend him over and check to see if his ass has reached a matching shade or if more strikes are needed to get it there. The temptation to strike him harder is great, but he fears drawing attention to his actions.

Felix elbows him, sharply and with a promise for worse if Dimitri doesn’t cut it out.

“I thank you all for the match,” Felix says, voice strained in a way Dimitri is doubtful anyone but him can notice. “His Majesty and I must get going. We have business to take care of elsewhere.” He turns toward Dimitri with fire in his eyes. “Isn’t that right, Dimitri?”

“Right,” Dimitri agrees, and because he’s a man that apparently likes to court danger he chooses to bend down and give Felix a slow, lingering kiss. He’s certain a few of the nobles are scandalized by his actions but he cares nothing for their opinions on the matter. If Felix would allow him to take him then and there he would do it. Let them watch as Dimitri rewards his consort for his victory.

“You’re horrible,” Felix says as soon as no one is within earshot as they make their way to the baths.

“You could have elbowed me sooner if you disliked it.”

“I didn’t say I disliked it. I’m merely commenting on your character.”

Interesting. There are times when Felix indulges him in things he doesn’t have a particular taste for but Dimitri does. This used to make Dimitri feel strangely guilty before Felix explained it wasn’t about the act but Dimitri’s reaction to it that mattered to him. If there was anything he truly didn’t want to do, he would tell Dimitri. This Dimitri finds easy to believe considering his sharp tongue.

“Would you like to be taken in front of an audience, Felix?”

Felix sputters to a stop. “Where is this coming from?”

“You haven’t answered the question.”

Twenty years ago Felix might have stomped his foot and ran off, refusing to answer the question. Now he’s willing to speak of his desires.

“Not exactly, but I don’t mind… a little. Like today.”

Dimitri takes Felix’s hand and lifts it so he can kiss the wedding ring adorning it. “Thank you for telling me.”

Felix eyes him warily but he doesn’t complain or warn him off—further proof it’s something he wants. Excitement courses through Dimitri as he imagines what he’ll do to Felix the next time they’re in public—maybe he’ll grope him under the table during a meeting, or let his hands wander as they walk the streets of Fhirdiad. Would Felix like it if they left something inside him? A plug or a toy they both know is there, enhancing what little ministrations Dimitri can get away with in public?

He’ll have to ask, but later. Now is the time for Felix’s reward.

The baths are empty and the guards posted on the outside will ensure they stay that way. Actually getting caught fucking in public has been a rarity in their marriage—namely, it has always been those privileged enough for the guards to let through that have caught them at it. Sylvain has the dubious (and ironic) honor of being the worst offender as Dedue has learned to knock if he can’t account for Felix’s whereabouts.

They strip without fanfare. Felix is the first to enter the water; Dimitri watches him, sees the stiffness in his legs and the tension in his shoulders as he steps down into the bath for relief.

“I’m getting too old for this.” Felix leans his head against the bath’s edge, his eyes closed in exhaustion.

Heat assaults Dimitri as he enters the water after him. “Gustave was our age when he fought in the war.”

“I don’t know how he did it. Six knights and it feels like I fell off a cliff.”

“In fairness, you did jump off a fence.” Dimitri settles next to him.

“I did, didn’t I? Fuck, what was I thinking. I should have just knocked them all out in the first minute.”

“Ah, but they wouldn’t have learned anything that way.”

“They would have learned of their foolishness.”

“Did you not challenge everyone worthy when you were their age?” Dimitri massages Felix’s sword hand, soothing the stiffness in his fingers.

Felix grunts. “That’s different.”

“If you say so.” He rubs circles into Felix’s palm.

“That feels nice. But I wish you would just fuck me already.”

Dimitri ceases his considerate touches.

Felix is more worked up than he appears. In no time he’s demanding Dimitri enter him. He lies on the tile, his hair unraveled and splayed around him, and holds his legs open for Dimitri’s cock, a sour expression on his face that contrasts with the rest of his enticing display. Dimitri smiles as he grabs Felix’s hips and shoves him onto his cock without a single thrust of his own; Felix’s sour expression fades quickly after that.

He fucks Felix against the tile, not content to simply lift him for long. He angles his thrusts exactly as he knows Felix likes them, the position working as a muscle memory, and nips at his jawline and neck.

“Stop, stop.” Felix hits Dimitri’s back.

Dimitri draws away from him, confused. It’s been many years since he’s done something to cause Felix unwanted pain.

“My back is killing me,” Felix clarifies.

“Ah, perhaps if you go on top?”

“Yeah, yeah that’s fine. Let’s just”—Dimitri reverses them—“keep going.”

Felix bounces on his cock in search of release. Dimitri likes watching his face as he chases after his need, that familiar expression of concentration taking on a wicked bent. He sees that face at meetings and summits and remembers seeing it like this: Felix on top of him, working for what he wants.

Dimitri feels close—terribly, close—before he notices an unpleasant pain. He tries to ignore it but it’s no use.

“Mmm, Felix, I think—ow.”

Felix stills, Dimitri achingly hard cock trapped inside him.

“You too?”

“I fear if I lay here a moment longer my back will never recover.”

He sits up, groaning—unfortunately not from pleasure.

“Okay, let’s try it this way.” Felix raises his hips up and down tentatively, trying to find his rhythm again.

“Somehow it feels even worse when I’m sitting.”

Felix slips off his cock, defeated, and rests against Dimitri. “What if you stand and hold me up?”

“What, so I can slip on the title and break my neck?”

“What about in the water?”

“How is that less slippery? Now I’ll hit my head and drown.”

“You won’t drown. This was never a problem when we were younger. You would just hold me against the wall or something.”

“The wall here isn’t smooth enough.” Decorative carvings are etched into the stone that would be extremely uncomfortable to be pressed against. Dimitri is suddenly filled with such ire for its existence that he writes an imaginary decree in his head to have it smoothed out. No wall should get in the way of fucking his consort.

“I know that. But I wouldn’t have cared when I was in my twenties.”

“What if you kneel and I enter you from behind?” He will miss seeing Felix’s face, but compromises are a part of life.

“And kill my knees next?”

Dimitri sighs, but refuses to admit defeat—he has always been the stubborn type. There has to be somewhere that will work, some position they can both be comfortable in. He will not back down and use his hands or his mouth or anything else to get Felix off–Felix wants to be fucked and it’s going to happen. He searches the baths and makes a triumphant noise.

“The sauna—the benches have back support.” Dimitri stands.

“Are you a fool?”

Felix yelps in protest as Dimitri lifts him in his arms and carries him to the sauna. “It’ll be fine,” Dimitri assures him.

Compared to the horrible, hard tile around the bath the sauna's benches are the height of luxury. His back is mildly supported and his ass feels practically cushioned. Their bed is far more comfortable but he can't find it in him to care once Felix is back on his cock and riding him like his life depends on it.

The sauna crackles. The heat intensifies everything, melting them together. It’s the sweatiest sex he has had in his life and that’s saying something considering the number of times their sparring has ended with someone’s cock in a hole or a hand (and once a foot, but Dimitri tries to pretend that didn’t happen). The messiness of it is worth it when Felix clenches around him and spills between them with a cry of Dimitri's name. What a lovely sight, and made lovelier still when he begins to whimper from overstimulation as Dimitri lifts him on his cock as he chases after his own pleasure.

“Dimitri.” Felix holds onto him for support, unable to stay upright without assistance. The metal of his wedding ring digs into Dimitri’s back.

Dimitri releases into him. When he’s done Felix slides off of him and lies sideways on the sauna bench panting. Dimitri’s seed spills from his hole like an overstuffed pastry. Another time Dimitri would have eaten it out of him like he was one.

“We’re never doing that again,” Felix declares. “It's so damn hot in here. It’s like we’re back in Ailell.”

“It’s still better than that time by the sea. Sometimes I think I can still feel the sand.”

“Please don’t remind me.”

Entering the baths from the sauna feels almost like stepping into the snow on a winter’s day. After everything, Felix is too tired to do much more than keep himself from falling asleep. Dimitri bathes him, taking great pains with his hair as he never does for himself, and dries him when he’s done. Felix’s clothes are too filthy to be put back on him after all the effort Dimitri put into scrubbing him clean, so he wraps Felix in his cloak and carries him to their rooms. In a testament to his exhaustion, Felix only complains once before falling asleep in Dimitri’s arms.

He will wake later—Dimitri is certain of it. There are many hours left in the day.

For now, Dimitri slips under the covers and joins him, wrapping himself around Felix in contentment and joining him in slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> never too old for....... discovering new kinks :')


End file.
